


New Year,

by TheTeamOfThree



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Drabble, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamOfThree/pseuds/TheTeamOfThree
Summary: Brian is a good man, he likes to tell himself, and that he was good with people. He could carry on a conversation easily and end one if he needed too. Though, there seems to be a knot in his throat when he talks to John.That's whenough he realizes, on New Years Eve, that his is in... love.





	New Year,

Brian tries to make his way around the flat as the people around him squeeze through and push past. He just wants to get to the kitchen and get something to eat, if there's anything left. 

Freddie was an amazing partier, but a terrible party plannier. Many of his spectacular shin digs were very sudden and were mostly people he dragged in from pubs. This was different though, tonight was New Years Eve. 

Brian sighed as he squeezed into the kitchen and leaned against a counter as Freddie himself walked through, a man on one hip and a woman on the other. Typical, Brian thought as he opened the fridge as best he could and peered in. He wasn't all that suprised to see it completely empty. He closed the door and rest against it, looked around the area. He noticed Roger, his good mate, making out with some girl he probably met half an hour ago at best. He sighed and shook his head. 

The guitarist felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and his throat caught. John, long haired, handsome, kind and gentle John was beside him and he looked half sick. "Uh, um, Brian? I don't want to bother you, but could you take me to your room? You said you were leaving it locked off for the party, and I can't take this much longer," John was barely able to pipe out what he was saying, obviously neverous from the people around him. 

Brian could only smile. "Course, might join you, is that ok?" He asked and John nodded, smiling. The two worked their way through the crowd flat and Brian hastily unlocked his door when they finally reached it. He opened the door a bit for John before slipping in himself, and closing the door behind him. "Could I lock it again, Deaky? Don't want everyone piling in," Brian asked and when he got a nod from John, swiftly locked the door before sighing. 

The lights were off and the room seemed to be tainted blue and purple. The only light came from the moon outside and the window. Brian ran a hand through his hair and went to turn on the light. 

"No, leave it off please?" 

BrIan arched his brow and looked at John. John looked like he was relaxing, but he still seemed nervous. Brian's chest hurt when he looked at the other man. His heart pounded in his chest and his head reeled. He bit is lip as he took in the scene. 

John, lovely John, bathed in blue and purple. Standing in his room, gently tucking some hair behind his ear. His fingers gently played with his sleeve and his eyes, god his eyes, sparkled in the reflection of the moon. 

Brian was utterly in love with this man. 

He stepped forward, but stopped. John looked at him before smiling softly, fuck he was beautiful, and he took a seat on the bed. My bed, Brian thought before he could stop himself. He bit his lip and went and sat down with John. John looked at him and smiled more. "Thank you, Brian. I felt like I couldn't breath out there," John said queitly and patted Brian's thigh. The older man blushed and only nodded. "Why wouldn't I? I honestly don't blame you. I don't know how Roger and Freddie keep up with this kind of life." Brian hasitly replied and smiled at John, looking into those twinkling eyes. John looked back into Brian's eyes. 

Before he could stop himself, Brian was speaking. "I love you." He said softly, his voice barely a whisper in the queit room. John's eyes widened, before the softened and he smiled gently. "I love you too." 

Brian was shocked, but then he smiled. And smiled some more. He was overjoyed. "You do?" He asked a little bit more loudly. "For a while now, yes," John answered honestly. "Oh, Deaky, I..." Brian bit his lip before going for a kiss, in which John gladly accepted. 

The kiss wasn't fierce or hungry, but it was passionate and slow. Brian ran his hands through John's hair and sighed, dreamily, into the kiss. John was melying under Brian. His fingers, nervous and shaking, laid on Brian's neck. 

Fireworks out side went off as the broke apart, and the entire party screamed "Happy New Year!" At the top of their lungs. They sighed together and pressed their foreheads together, smiling like idiots. 

"Happy New Year, Bri."

"Happy New Year, Deaky."


End file.
